Jasper and Bella
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: This is about when Jasper and Bella meet, get to know each other and fall in love with each other. ****As you can see I am not very good with summaries****
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 1

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

**Bella's P.O.V**

My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella or Bells. I am 18 years old and I am also a very powerful vampire. I have moved to Forks, Washington for a new start. I move every few years or so. I bought a mansion in the woods. There was only 1 house and 1 mansion. I also bought a new couch for the living room, lounge room and game room, new chairs for the dining room with a new table, a few lazy boy chairs for the living room, lounge room and game room, a coffee table for the living and lounge rooms, a flat screen television for the living, lounge and game rooms. I pulled into the driveway of my new mansion. Once I was parked I got out of my dodge ram pickup and shut the door. I looked out the mansion. I hear the door open next door and I looked over and saw a boy step out and sit down on the porch.

At the Cullen house…

Jasper stepped out of the house and shuts the door. Once he turns around he sees Bella in the driveway next door. He sat down on the porch steps watching her. He hear the door open and turned around and saw Emmett step out and shut the door. Emmett sat down next to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." Emmett said

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" Jasper said

"Nothing much, just hiding from Alice and Rose. What about you Jasper?" Emmett said

"Clearing my head from everything that is going on." Jasper said

Emmett hear a truck door shut next door and looks over and sees Bella who shut the truck door. He looked to Jasper and ask. "Who is that?"

"The new neighbor, I think." Jasper said

"Well, she is cute." Emmett said

"Yeah, she is very cute." Jasper said

Edward comes outside where Emmett and Jasper are. He shuts the door and takes a seat next to Emmett. He said "Hey guys." looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Edward." Emmett and Jasper said

"What's up guys?" Edward asked

"Nothing much, you?" Jasper said/asked

"Nothing much as well." Edward said

With Bella next door…

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stood in the driveway, I was very lucky that it was cloudy today because I sparkle in the sun. I was waiting for the moving truck to come with some of my things I brought with me from my home in Texas. I looked over and saw 3 boys sitting on the porch of their house and they were staring at me. I smiled and waved at them. They smiled and waved back at me. Then the moving truck pulled in behind my truck.

At the Cullen house…

The boys heard the door so they looked over and saw their mom Esme was the one who opened the door. She said "Boys your lunch is ready. Come inside and eat"

Edward and Emmett stood up and they said "Coming mom." They walked inside to eat.

"Jazz, honey are you coming to eat?" Esme said

Jasper looked at Esme and says "I'm not honey mom. Did you know we have a new neighbor that just moved in today?"

Esme looked happy to have a new neighbor and that she can talk to. "Really? Maybe we should go over and meet her or him when you father comes home" said Esme.

"Ok, our new neighbor is a beautiful girl" Jasper said

Esme smiled and said "Really?"

Jasper stood up and turned and looked at Esme again. He said "Yes really."

It was later that night when Carlisle got off work from working at Forks Hospital.

Carlisle pulled into the garage and parked his car. He got out of his Mercedes and locked it. He walked into the house through the garage and said "Dad's home" as he shut the door.

Esme walks up to him and gives him a loving kiss. She said "Welcome home love."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 2

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Esme walks up to him and gives him a loving kiss. She said "Welcome home love."

Carlisle kissed her back and holds onto her. He said "Hey baby, do you know whose truck that is next door in the driveway?"

Esme pulls away from him and looks at him in the eyes. She said "Yes that is the new neighbor. Who just moved in today?"

Carlisle pulls her back into his arms and kisses her cheek then let's go of her. He said "Oh, maybe we should go over and meet her or him and welcome her or him to town. What do you say?"

Esme smiles at him and says "That's a great idea. We should tell the kids though" walked off to the kitchen to make dinner.

Carlisle looks after her and smiles while he is thinking that he is lucky to have a wonderful wife.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I finished unpacking everything so I took the flat boxes down to the basement. I put them up on a shelve. I looked around the basement and noticed that is was a finished basement with everything. I was thinking about what to do with the finished basement when the doorbell went. I made my way back up to the main floor. The main floor have the kitchen, living room, a dining room, a bathroom. As I made my way to the door I was thinking about remodeling to the whole house. Once I got to the door, I asked "Who is it?"

Carlisle said "It is your next door neighbors"

Bella opened the door and says "Hello there, how can I help you?"

"We just wanted to come over and meet you and welcome you to Forks, Washington." Said Carlisle

Bella has jet black eyes because she hasn't hunting yet. She is calm and not breathing when she opens the door and sees the Cullen's and Hale teens. She said "would you like to come in?"

"That would be great" Carlisle said as he's family agreed with him.

Bella moved back and said "well then please come in" she isn't breathing as she spook to the Cullen's and Hale teens.

Carlisle and his family walked in once Bella moves back to let them in. Bella watched as she closed the door to keep the warm air in since it is like 20 degrees outside. Bella has the heat on even though the cold air doesn't bother her.

Once the door was shut, Bella said "Sorry about the mess. I just moved in today." She walked by them.

Esme spook this time, she said "It's ok, we understand that. No worries about that."

Bella waved them to follow her. As she did that she said "Follow me, to what will be the living room once I remodel the hole house. By the way, what are your names?" Walks to the living room and the Cullen's and the Hale teens follows Bella into the living room.

The Cullen's and Hale teens follow Bella into the living room. Carlisle says "Right, sorry about that. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He nods to the Cullen's and Hale teens.

Bella nods ok as Esme speaks "hello, I am Esme Cullen. Why are you going to remodel the house?"

Bella looks at Esme and says "I just want to." The Cullen's and Hale teen's nods ok.

Carlisle says "These are our kids. Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen" nods to them "they are our biological kids and our adopted kids. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale." Nods to them.

The Cullen teens and the Hale teens say "Hey"

Bella introduces herself "I am Isabella Swan, but call me ether Bella or Bells. I haven't answered to Isabella in a long time."

The Cullen's and Hale teens say "Nice to meet you Bella and welcome to Forks, Washington."

"Yeah, you guys as well" Bella said.

"Bella why are your eyes jet black?" Rosalie asks.

"They are contacts" Bella said lying. Hoping she will believe her.

"Cool." Alice and Rosalie say with a smile.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all stare at Bella. Bella looks at them with a small smile, getting uncomfortable with them staring at her.

"Are you enrolled in school dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes I am. I start in 2 weeks." Bella answered.

Esme and Carlisle nods their heads. Carlisle says "Okay that is good. A young lady needs an education."

Bella smiles at Carlisle then looks at the time because she needs to go hunting. She says "Sorry to be rude, but I have some things I need to do."

Carlisle and Esme say "Ok, well we should be going anyways."

"I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. And become friends with you all." Bella says with a small smile.

The Cullen's and Hale teens walk to the door with Bella following them. They say "Us too, Bella. Bye." They leave.

Bella leaves to go hunting after the Cullen's and Hale teens leave to go home. She goes into the forest to hunt animals she can find.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 3

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Bella leaves to go hunting after the Cullen's and Hale teens leave to go home. She goes into the forest to hunt animals she can find.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After the Cullen's and Hale teens left. I went hunting into the forest behind my house and the Cullen house. I hunted for a good few hours. I hunted 1 mountain lions and a lot of deer and elk. As I was running back to my house I was thinking about the remodel of my house. The modeling will include a new living room, a lounge room, a full basement bedroom, tented windows, a new kitchen with diamond counter tops, a flat screen television in the kitchen so I know how to cook when I have human company, I have theatre, a master bedroom with walk in closet and a master bathroom, guest bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a 15 car garage, each guest bedroom will have different colors and a few other things as well. Once I got to the tree line, I started walking towards my house.

At the Cullen house

From the kitchen, Esme called out saying "Dinner is done." Caring out the food to the dining room table. She set down the food and waits for her family to come and sit down for dinner.

"Coming dear." Carlisle called from upstairs then walks downstairs.

Jasper was staring out the window in the living room. He saw Bella walk out of the tree line and was thinking why was she in the forest.

Esme walked into the living room and asked "Jazz, are you coming to eat dinner?"

Jasper turns and looks at his mother and says "I'm not hungry mom." Then looks back out the window but still listening to Esme.

She walked over to Jasper and stands in front of him. She ask "why aren't you hungry dear?" looks in his eyes

Jasper looks at his mother and says "I think that I may have found my soul mate" then stands up.

Esme pulls her son into her arms and hugs him. She asked "Really, who dear?"

Jasper hugs her back then says "Bella, I know we just met and everything but I already love her."

Esme let's go of Jasper and looks in his eyes and smiles. "Oh my. My baby's in love" happily says.

It was the next day and was still at the Cullen house.

"Kids, time for you to get ready for school. I will be downstairs making breakfast." Esme said and then walked downstairs.

Carlisle got in the shower and showered then got out and walked into the closet to get his work clothes out then he walked over to the dresser and got some boxers out. Then he got dressed and brushed his hair then walked downstairs.

Alice showered and got dressed in this outfit. Blue skinny jeans, a midnight blue blouse, jewelry, brushed her hair and midnight blue high heels then walked downstairs.

Rosalie showered and got dressed in this outfit. Black skinny jeans, black and white blouse, brushed her hair and put it up in a half pony tail, jewelry and black high heeled boots then walked downstairs.

Emmett showered and got dressed in this outfit. Washed out blue jeans, blue and white button down shirt, brushed his hair and vans then walked downstairs.

Edward showered and got dressed in this outfit. Faded blue jeans, a blue button down shirt, brushed his hair and vans then walked downstairs.

Jasper showered and got dressed in this outfit. Faded and washed out black jeans, a black plad button down shirt, put on his cowboy pendent he got from when he did a rodeo, black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat then walked downstairs.

In the kitchen, Esme finished cooking breakfast and the Cullen's and Hale teens eat. They all left for work and school but Esme after saying "Goodbye mom/Esme."

**Bella's P.O.V**

It has been 2 weeks that I have done the remodel of my house and I start school. I was getting dressed with the weather channel on in my master bedroom. The master bedroom is colored blue and black in the room and black and white in the bathroom. The weather channel said that today is going to be cloudy. My outfit is matching black bra and panties, I walked into the closet and got out a pair of skinny black jeans, a black shirt that has dripping blood from the fangs as the picture, a black button down shirt to put of the black shirt, black high heeled stiletto boots, I put up my hair in a ponytail and grabs my black phone cover and keys to my black 2013 dodge ram. Whoa, wow I must be having a black day. I got into my black 2013 dodge ram and drove off to school.

At school

The Cullen teens and the Hale teens were at school leaning against Edward's silver Volvo when Bella pulls into the school parking lot.

Jasper looked up to see a black 2013 dodge ram pull into the school parking lot. He was thinking to himself that must be Bella's truck. He said "Nice truck."

Edward and Emmett looked up and over to jasper and said "What truck, Jazz?"

Jasper pointed to the black 2013 dodge ram pickup that just pulled into the parking lot. And said "that truck guys."

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett look over and sees the black dodge ram and says "Wow."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 4

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett look over and sees the black dodge ram and says "Wow."

Jasper nods his head in agreement and looks back over and the black dodge ram. He sees the door open.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I pulled into two parking spaces and turned off the engine. I opened the door to my truck and put a foot on the ground. Then I grabbed my iPhone and keys then got out after I grabbed my backpack that hang over the side. I put on my backpack and shut the door. I heard everyone's thoughts and I tried to block out everyone's thoughts. In case you didn't know I am from Texas and I have a southern ascent.

Edward was staring at Bella just like every guy in the parking lot. Jasper is getting very jealous that every guy is staring at his Bella and he growls.

"What's the matter, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" Jasper growls out.

Rosalie and Alice ask "Are you jealous, Jasper?"

"No I am not." Jasper said moody.

Bella walked over to the Cullen teens and the Hale teens. Her eyes are golden because she has hunted and is an ok mood.

"Hey Bella" Alice said.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Bella said. She said Jasper's name very sweetly and with her southern ascent.

Jasper blushes because Bella said his name very sweetly and he noticed that she has a southern ascent. He said "Hey Bells."

"Can one of you please point me to where the office is so I can get my schedule?" Bella asked.

"I'll show you where the office is Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" Bella said then she turned towards Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. She said "See you guys later." Bella follows after Alice.

"Do you like her, Jasper?" Rose asked Jazz.

"Yes, I really do like her, Rose. Please don't tell her that I like. I will tell her in my own time and way." Jasper asked/said.

"Jasper's in love, Jasper's in love!" Emmett sang out.

With Alice and Bella

"We are here, Bella" Alice said.

Bella said "Thank you, Alice. You should get to class before you late."

Alice notices Bella has golden eyes. She said "Why are your eyes golden, Bella?"

Bella ignores Alice's question. She said "Go to your class, Alice." She sees that Alice isn't going to go to class so she gets irritated and her eyes get darker as she said "See you later" then walks into the office.

In the office

**Bella's P.O.V**

Once in the office I walked up to the desks and I asked for my schedule and locker number and combination. Mr. Gibbs give me my combination, locker and schedule. He is the principle of Forks high school. I said thanks to him and then I left the office with my schedule, locker number and locker combination. I looked at my classes and the teachers who teaches them. I also have a paper for them to sign.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 5

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

**Bella's P.O.V**

Once in the office I walked up to the desks and I asked for my schedule and locker number and combination. Mr. Gibbs give me my combination, locker and schedule. He is the principle of Forks high school. I said thanks to him and then I left the office with my schedule, locker number and locker combination. I looked at my classes and the teachers who teaches them. I also have a paper for them to sign.

Bella's Classes

1st period – World history

2nd period – Math

3rd period – Science

4th period – English

5th period – Music

Lunch period

6th period – Biology

7th period – Gym

In world history

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my first period which is world history with Ms. Black. She was teaching us about the civil war. When there was a knock on the door. Ms. Taisho walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Ms. Taisho asked.

"Yes, I am new here and this is my first period class." Said Bella.

"Ah, yes you must be Isabella Swan." Ms. Taisho said.

"Just Bella." Bella said.

"Come in" Ms. Taisho said.

Bella walked in and Ms. Taisho shuts the door. Bella said "I have this paper for the office and I need you to sign it for me please."

"Of course Ms. Swan" Ms. Taisho said while taking the paper and signs it then give the paper back along with a world history book.

"Where should I sit, Ms. Taisho?" Bella said.

"Please take a seat next to Ms. Hale please." Ms. Taisho said.

Bella said "Ah…um who is that?" doesn't know that Jasper's last name.

Ms. Taisho looked at Jasper and said "Mr. Hale, please raise your hand."

Jasper puts up his hand so Bella knows whose Mr. Hale. Bella goes and sits next to Jasper with a smile.

"Hey Jasper" said Bella.

"Hey Bells" said Jasper.

"What are we doing today?" said Bella.

"We are studying the civil war." Said Jasper.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Jazz." Said Bella with a smile.

Rest of the classes are like that. Bella gets the paper signed and gets the books and assignments to do. Now it is time for lunch.

In the lunch room

At the Cullen/Hale table

Cullen and Hale teens sit down at the table after getting their lunch. They sit like this Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"Whose seen Bella?" asked Rose.

"She was in my class before lunch. I think she went to her locker." Said Em.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked out of my music class and to my locker to put my things in and get out my iPod touch. I walked to the lunch room. Once I got into the lunch room I went to an empty table without going to get lunch from the lunch line because don't eat human food. The empty table was by the window away from everyone else. I sat down and leaned back against the chair and put in my ear bubs that go to my iPod and hit play.

At the Cullen/Hale table

"I wonder why Bella is sitting by herself" Alice wondered.

"Me two" Rose agreed.

"I'll go over and ask if she wants to come and sit with us" said Emmett.

"No, I'll go over and ask her" Jasper said and got up and goes over to Bella's table.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 6

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"No, I'll go over and ask her" Jasper said and got up and goes over to Bella's table.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had my drawing pad, pencil and iPod out. I started drawing while I was listening to my iPod. When suddenly I felt someone standing by the chair across the table. I looked up and saw Jasper and I smiled. He smiled back. I said "Hey, Jasper what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, my family and I wanted to know, why you are sitting by yourself?" asked Jasper.

Bella shrugged and said/asked "This was the only free table so I sat down, why do you want to know, Jasper?"

"You know that you can sit with us at our table, Bells." Said Jazz.

"Oh, okay. Well I sometimes like to just sit and draw what and everything I see" said Bella.

"Um, that's cool. Um…." Said Jazz.

"Yes you my go get your family and then come and sit with me." Said Bella.

"Okay." Said Jasper then he leaves to his table where his family. He was confused on how she knew what he wanted to ask.

At the Cullen/Hale table

Jasper walked up to his table where his family is and sat down.

"So, what did she say, Jazz?" asked Alice.

"She said that that table was the only one free so she sat down." Said Jazz.

"Anything else?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, she said we can sit at her table with her if we wanted too." Said Jazz.

"I say we don't sit next to her." Said Rose.

Bell rings

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stayed sitting at my table instead of going to biology. In biology they are blood typing. I watched as everyone walked out of the lunchroom. Jasper looked over at me and he was wondering why I wasn't getting up to go to class. Then he walked out of the lunch and went to his class.

After school

In the parking lot

Bella walked out from the gym and was heading to the office to return the paper that principle Gibbs gave her. Alice ran after Bella and asked "Hey Bells?"

Bella looked at Alice and said/asked "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I'm curious, do you like Jasper?" asked Alice.

Bella avoids her eyes and asked "why, what would make you say that?"

"Well, I picked this up from the floor at your locker. This is a really good drawing, Bella." Said Alice as she waves the picture of Jazz.

"Thanks Alice." Said Bella.

"May I have it, please Bells?" asked Alice.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 7

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"May I have it, please Bells?" asked Alice.

Bella asked "why do you want it, Alice?" reads her mind to see what she is going to do with it.

Alice said "to show Rose" thinking: so Jazz, knows that you like him.

Bella said "yeah, keep it. I got lots of others." Unlocks her truck and gets in.

Alice says "bye Bella" and goes to her family.

With the Cullen's and Hales

"Where is Alice?" asked Rose.

"Don't know" said Ed.

Alice run up holding the drawing of Jasper. Breathing a bit heavily.

"Whatcha got there, Ali?" asked Jazz.

Alice said "a drawing that Bella gave me" holds it out to him and says "here."

Jasper takes the drawing and unfolds the paper. He sees the drawing of himself and Bella in a beautiful meadow. He said "Wow, she really can draw"

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got in my truck and drove to the store for human food knowing that I may have the Cullen's and the Hale teens for dinner. After shopping for human food and then I drove home to put it all away in its place.

With the Cullen's and Hale teens

Alice, Rose, Ed, Em and Jazz walks in from school. They say "mom we are home from school."

Esme said "welcome home kids" sees a paper in Jazz's hand and asks "what do you have there, son?"

"A drawing that Alice got from Bella." Answered Jazz.

"May I see it?" asked Esme.

"Sure you can mom." Said Jazz.

Esme takes the picture and looks at it. She says "oh my this is really amazing. Bella knows how to draw."

"Yeah, we know mom." Said Ali.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I showered and changed. I went to the backyard to draw the view. As I sat down on the steps and start drawing the view I smiled.

Later that night

At the Cullen/Hale house

Jasper comes downstairs and asks "mom?"

"Yes, Jazz?" asked Esme.

"Is dad home?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, he is right here, why Jazz?" said/asked Carlisle.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 8

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Yes, he is right here, why Jazz?" said/asked Carlisle.

"I need to talk to you, dad." Said Jazz.

"Okay, we will talk outside." Said Carlisle.

Outside

"What do you need, son?" asked Carlisle.

"Is it possible for someone to have golden eyes one day and black eyes the next?" asked Jazz.

"No, not unless they have contacts or…" said Carlisle.

"Or what dad?" asked Jazz.

"They can be a mythical creature known as a vampire, but mythical creatures don't exist." Said Carlisle.

"Dad, how did you know that mom was the one for you?" asked Jazz.

"I knew your mother was the one for me by the way she looked at me and by the way she was always sweeter to me then anyone else. Why son?" said/asked Carlisle.

"Bella, she's the one for me, my soul mate." Said Jazz.

"How do you know that, son?" asked Carlisle.

"She is always sweeter to me then anyone else, she brightens up any room she is in and she drew this" said Jazz as he handed Carlisle the picture.

Carlisle takes the picture and looks at it. He says/asks "Wow, did she draw this?"

"Yes dad, she did." Said Jazz.

"I'd tell her how I felt about her if I was you, son." Said Carlisle.

Jasper says "Yeah, I'll do just th-"gets cut off by Bella.

Bella chasing her drawing papers because a wind blow them, she says "come back here" knowing that it was silly to talk to paper.

Carlisle watches Bella chase her papers then says to Jazz "go help her catch her papers." Papers fly straight for Carlisle and Jazz's faces.

Bella stops in front of them and says "Sorry."

"It's ok Bella." Says Carlisle and Jazz.

"Can you please help me get all the drawing papers before the fly away?" asked Bella.

Carlisle and Jazz say "sure we will." Gets all the papers for but one then says "here you going Bella."

Bella takes them and says "Thank you for the help guys." Then leaves back to her yard.

Carlisle sees the piece of paper under the chair, bents over and gets it. He says "it is addressed to you and the dot has a tiny heart over the J."

Jasper takes it and looks at the name and smiles at all the hearts, stars and smileys on it.

"Read it. I will be inside if you need anything, Jazz." Said Carlisle then he walked inside.

Jasper unfolds the paper and reads it.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 9

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Jasper unfolds the paper and reads it.

**Letter:**

Jasper, do you love me? Check yes or no. You see I know we just met and all, but I think I have fallen in love with you. You can either call or text me at this number 201-553-7845. Here is also my email address: TwohotBells . I look forward to hearing from you.

Bell O

Jasper smiles and says "wow" pulls out his phone and puts in both Bella's phone number and email in it then he walks inside with a big smile on his face.

Inside

Jasper walks inside with a big smile on his face.

Carlisle sees this and asks "what did the letter say son?" and Esme looks over at Jazz.

Jasper tells them what the letter said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sat down on the sofa and turns on the television to the weather channel. The weather say it is going to be sunny tomorrow so I am going to be out of public eye tomorrow. I will go for a hike to find that meadow I saw in the vision I had. That I also drew in a lot of pictures.

Next day

At the Cullen/Hale house

Esme and Carlisle walk downstairs after getting their kids up for school.

Esme walks into the kitchen and makes breakfast.

Carlisle sits at the bar in the kitchen with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

Ed, Em and Jazz walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and they say "morning mom, dad."

"Morning boys, ready for school?" asked Esme and Carlisle.

"We are but we are waiting for the girls to come down." Says Jazz.

"Okay breakfast is ready, so come eat." Said Esme.

Carlisle, Em, Ed and Jazz all sit down to eat their breakfast.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I looked out the window and saw the Cullen dad and teens and the Hale teens walk out of their house. I went to shower and get dressed. My outfit for the is blue jeans, black shirt with white letters that say "vampires rule" and black and blue vans.

"Who is driving today?" asked Ali.

"I'll drive today." Said Em.

Ali, Rose, Ed and Jazz says "Okay Em."

Bella walks out of her house, doesn't see or notice the Cullen and Hale teens. She has her iPod on and listening to her country music.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 10

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Bella walks out of her house, doesn't see or notice the Cullen and Hale teens. She has her iPod on and listening to her country music.

Alice sees Bella and she asked "isn't that Bella?"

Rose looks over and sees Bella then says "Yes, it is."

"Isn't she going to school today?" asked Ed.

"Don't know and it doesn't look like it." Said Em

"I hope she does go to school today." Said Jazz.

Bella thinking she is alone out here, her music playing from her iPod. Blocking her powers and dematerializes off her front porch and towards a path she saw in her vision that leads to the meadow.

Jasper staring at Bella's porch where she was just stand and says "i…impossible."

"What's the matter, Jazz?" asked Ali, Rose, Ed and Em.

"Nothing, let's go now." Said Jazz.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I dematerialized to a path I saw in my vision that leads to the meadow. I hiked for the most part of the day. I found the meadow and it's even more beautiful in person then it was in my vision.

After school with the Cullen and Hale teens

In the parking lot

Jazz, Ed, Rose and Alice are waiting for Emmett to come out of the school building.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was thinking about how Bella just disappeared. No human can disappear like she did. I'll have to ask Carlisle and see what he thinks. Emmett finally showed up to drive us home. I asked "Emmett, why were you late?"

"The teachers wanted me to get all of Bella's work that she missed today and take it to her." Answered Emmett.

Later that night

At the Cullen house

"Dad?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, Jazz?" asked Carlisle.

"Can a human just disappear into thin air?" asked Jasper.

"No, why?" Carlisle answered/asked.

"I saw Bella this morning on her front porch one minute then the next she disappeared." Said Jasper.

"She could have went back inside her house. Did you look away for a moment?" Carlisle said/asked.

"Nope." Said Jasper.

"Oh, well it is impossible for a human to disappear into then air son." Said Carlisle.

"I think he is seeing thing." Said Rosalie.

"Has Bella done anything weird?" asked Esme.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 11

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Has Bella done anything weird?" asked Esme.

"Other then her eyes change color, no." said Jasper.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I dematerialized back to my house when I got there I saw Jasper sitting on his porch. I watched him as he came over to me home. He said "Hey Bells."

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" said/asked Bella.

"Um, will you go out with me to dinner tonight?" asked Jasper.

"Sure, what time?" asked Bella.

"In an hour?" asked Jasper.

"Okay, where are we going?" asked Bella.

"That is a surprise." Said Jasper.

"Okay, see you in an hour." Said Bella then she went inside.

At the Cullen house

"Where is Jasper? Dinner is almost done." Asked Esme.

"He was outside, waiting for Bella." Said Alice.

"Why?" asked Esme.

"He was talking to himself about asking her out to dinner tonight" answered Rosalie.

Jasper walked into the house and was greeted by Alice asking "How did it go, Jazz?"

"Good, I have a date in an hour with Bella." Answered Jasper.

Carlisle walked in and asked "Date with whom?"

"Bella." Answered Jasper.

Hour later

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got dressed and now was waiting for Jasper to come and pick me up for the date. I was sitting in m lounge watching a television show. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I got up and went to answer the door. I said "Hey Jasper." Smiled.

"Hey Bells, you look beautiful." Said Jasper.

"Thanks and you're not half bad yourself." Said Bella.

Jasper blushes and said/asked "anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Said Bella.

At the restaurant

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the host of the restaurant.

"Yes, we have a reservation for 2." Answered Jasper.

"What is the reservation under?" asked Cian.

"Hale." Answered Jasper.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 12

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Hale." Answered Jasper.

"Right this way." Said Cian and leads them to a private both and asked "is this okay?"

"Yes thank you." Answered Jasper.

"Your waiter will be right with you." Said Cian and then leaves.

Both Jasper and Bella sit down at the table and smiled each other.

"So, tell me. Why did you all of a sudden ask me out?" asked Bella.

"I really like you and I wanted to get to know you." Answered Jasper.

"Really?" asked Bella.

Amaliya walks up and said "hello, I am Amaliya and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I start you off with?"

"Yes, I'll have an iced tea." Answered Jasper.

Amaliya writes it down and then looks at Bella then asked "And for you?"

"Make that 2 iced teas please." Answered Bella.

"Okay, are you ready to order or do you need a few moments?" asked Amaliya.

"We would like a few moments." Answered Jasper.

Amaliya leaves to go and get the iced teas.

"Why'd you move to Forks?" asked Jasper.

"I just needed a new start." Answered Bella.

Amaliya come back with the 2 iced teas and asked "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'd like to have the pasta and sauce, please." Answered Jasper.

Amaliya writes it down then asked "And for you?" looks to Bella.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Answered Bella.

"Your dinner will be here shortly" Amaliya said then left.

"Are you sure your not hungry, Bella?" asked Jasper.

"I'm sure." Answered Bella.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I'm having an amazing time with Bella. I started to wonder why Bella isn't going to eat anything. She is so beautiful, kind, sweet, outgoing and amazing. I finished my iced tea and Bella pushed her to me. I said "Thanks."

"No problem." Answered Bella.

30 minutes later and the waiter came back with Jasper's food.

Amaliya comes up caring Jasper's food, places it down in front of him and said "Here you are, enjoy your food." Smiles and then leaves.

Jasper starts to eat his food.

Bella watches with a disgusted look on her face.

Jasper swallows his mouth full then asked "What, Bella?"

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 13

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Jasper swallows his mouth full then asked "What, Bella?"

"That doesn't look to good." Answered Bella and she watches him.

"It is amazing." Said Jasper.

45 minutes later

"Are you ready to go?" asked Bella.

"Yes." Answered Jasper.

"Do you have to right home or can we go to a special place I found?" asked Bella.

"Sorry, but I have to right home after the date." Jasper apologized.

"It is okay. Maybe some other time then." Said Bella.

"Yeah, some other time." Jasper agreed.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After the date Jasper drove us home. It is a school night. I sat with my back against the door. I was watching Jasper drive. He's emotions are all over the place. We pulled into the Cullen/Hale drive way. He said "This was an amazing date." He gets out as well as I do. I said "Yeah, it was. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I walk towards mu house.

"Good night Bella." Said Jasper then he went inside.

Next day

**Bella's P.O.V**

My outfit today is blue washed out skinny jeans, blue button down shirt, her cowgirl pendent and her blue high heel stiletto boots. I turned on the weather channel to check the weather and it was mostly cloudy. I started thinking about Jasper's blood and how it smells a lot better then any of the others. I'll have to try and stay away from Jasper. So I don't endanger him.

At school

"Jazz, how was your date last night?" asked Alice.

"It was great, but…." Answered Jasper.

"But what, Jazz?" asked Rosalie.

"Bella didn't eat anything or drink anything last night." Said Jasper.

Both Edward and Emmett both asked "Why?"

"I don't know, but her eyes seemed much darker." Said Jasper.

Bella pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the parking spaces she parked in last time.

"Bella is here" said Alice.

Jasper looks and sees Bella.

Bella gets out of her truck, her eyes are much blacker.

"Her eyes are black." Said Emmett.

"I wonder why." Rosalie wondered.

Jasper is thinking.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 14

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Jasper is thinking.

Bella hears Jasper's thoughts and looks at him with a small smile.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I started thinking about everything about Bella. She doesn't eat or drink anything. Her eyes change color. I bet her skin is ice cold. I need to find a book about mythical creatures.

Morning classes when by a blur and now it was lunch time.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stayed away from Jasper but I followed him around threw the minds of everyone else. He was close to finding out about me.

At the Cullen/Hale table

"Where is Jazz?" asked Rosalie.

"He said he was going to the library to find some kind of book." Answered Edward.

"Why?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged and said "I don't know."

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I went to the library and over to the mythical creature ale and found a book about mythical creatures known as werewolves and vampires. I went and checked it out from the librarian. Then I went to the lunch room and got my lunch then sat down at my table with my family. I said "Hey guys"

Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett all say "Hey Jasper, why did you go to the library?"

"For a book that I wanted to read." Jasper answered.

"What book?" Rosalie asked

"This one." Jasper said as he put the book down.

"The mythical creatures know as Werewolves and Vampires?" Alice asked.

At Bella's table.

Bella was watching Jasper, she was listening to her iPod touch.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper opens the book.

"What is the cold ones?" Edward asked.

"It's part of a book about werewolves and vampires, Edward." Jasper answered.

"Jazz, vampires and werewolves don't exist, at least that is what I think." Emmett said.

"Hm…" was all Jasper said.

**Jasper's P.O.V  
**I started reading the book. The book says that vampires are super strong, super speed, they feed on human blood and have red eyes, but Bella has golden eyes instead of red eyes.

After school in the school parking lot

Bella is standing at her truck watching the Cullen's and Hale teens. She saw Jasper walk to his car.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 15

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Bella is standing at her truck watching the Cullen's and Hale teens. She saw Jasper walk to his car. She watches Jasper and talks to herself "I guess it was possible for him to find out about what I am" gets in her truck "I just wish it was later rather then soon." Drives off.

At the Cullen/Hale house

Edward pulled into the garage and gets out along with his family.

Inside the house

"Mom?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jazz?" Esme asked back.

"Is dad here?" Jasper asked

"Yes, he should be in his study since he has the day off from work. Why do you need him?" Esme said/asked.

"I just wanted to see what he thinks about mythical creatures known as Vampires and Werewolves." Jasper said.

"Why?" Esme questioned.

"I think Bella is a vampire, mom." Jasper said.

Carlisle is standing quietly behind Jasper and neither of them notices him there.

"Why do you think Bella is a vampire, Jazzy?" Esme asked.

"Well, her eyes change color and on our date she didn't eat or drink anything. She had a disgusted look on her face when she saw the food in front of me." Jasper explained.

Carlisle is thinking "Vampires don't exist"

"You should ask Bella and see what she says." Esme said.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I ran into the forest to hunt real quick. I was worried about how Jasper will find out about me being a vampire. I was in the forest behind my house and the Cullen/Hale house. I hunted for 5 hours.

With Jasper and Carlisle

"Dad?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered.

"What do you think about mythical creatures known as vampires?" Jasper questioned.

"Vampires don't exist son." Carlisle said.

"Actually dad there is a book about them. They are formally known as the cold ones.

"Oh, but Jazz, you really should try and talk to Bella about this and see what she says." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 16

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Okay." Jasper said.

Later that night

In Jasper's room

Jasper comes from the bathroom, wearing boxers, claims into his big bed and goes to bed.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After Jasper went to sleep I claimed through his window and sat down in his desk chair. I watched him sleep. Suddenly, he spoke so clearly at first I thought he woke up then he sighed and said my name a few more time. At the point I knew I couldn't stay away from him any longer. Around 5:30 in the morning I went home.

Later that morning

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Today is Saturday and I need to talk to Bella about everything. Today is going to be sunny out and amazing. I went and showered.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Today is going to be sunny out so I will be out of the public eye. I went to shower and get dressed. I was thinking about Jasper and how I was going to tell him I am a vampire.

At the Cullen/Hale House

"What are you doing today?" Esme asked.

"We are watching the football game." Emmett and Edward said.

Alice and Rosalie said "We are going to the mall."

"I have work till 3pm today, dear." Carlisle said.

"I am going to go and try to talk to Bella." Jasper said.

"That sounds like fun." Carlisle and Esme said.

"I'm going now." Jasper said then left to go to Bella's house.

At Bella's house

Bella's outfit is faded out blue jeans, vans, her cowgirl pendent and a button down shirt. She is sitting in the lounge away from the window.

Jasper knocks on the door. He hears Bella say "Who is it?" so he says "It is me Jasper, Bella."

"Come in the door is open." Bella said. She is staying away from the windows.

Jasper opens the door and walks in then shuts the door. He says "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper, what is up?" Bella questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you." Said Jasper.

"Really, what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked even though she already knows.

"About a mythical creature known as vampires." Jasper said.

Bella is nervous but stay calm and asked "What about them?"

Jasper is quiet as he thinks of a way to ask about the vampires.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 17

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Jasper is quiet as he thinks of a way to ask about the vampires.

Bella watches Jasper and waits for him to start talking.

"Do they exist?" Jasper asked.

"Um, in stories they do." Bella said.

"No, I mean do they exist outside of the stories?" Jasper asked.

Bella doesn't know what to say or how to say. She said "um."

Jasper walks over to Bella and puts his hand on her arm and feels her skin is ice cold and hard and stone with a smooth as stone as well. He asked "Well? Your skin is hard and stone, pale white and ice cold."

Bella sighs and thinks I guess I have to tell him now. She says "You see, um..."

"Are you a vampire, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella moves from Jasper and asks "What do you think, Jasper?"

"Well, I think you are a vampire." Jasper said.

"Why do you say that, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Firstly, your skin is ice cold, smooth and hard as stone. Then there is your eyes that change from gold to black and back again. I saw you disappear." Jasper said.

"Fine, yes I am a vampire. You have to promise not to tell anyone because it is dangerous for a human to know about vampires." Bella explained.

"I'm promise not to tell anyone about you being a vampire." Jasper said.

"You can run screaming now, I won't stop you." Bella said.

"I am not going anywhere Bells. I have falling in love with you. Do you have any powers?" Jasper said/asked.

"Yes, I have unlimited powers" Bella said.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"I can feel and control emotions, I can see the future and it is set in stone, read anyone's mind, I can control the 4 elements and anything anyone can imagine." Bella explained.

"Cool, are there more vampires?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, there are 7 more vampires who walk on earth." Bella said.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"They are my family. Their names are Darius who is my father, Zsadist, Wrath, Vishous, Rhage, Phury and Butch who are my 6 uncles." Bella said.

"Wow, where are they at?" Jasper asked.

"They live in Caldwell, New York." Bella said.

"Wow, is that were you moved from?" Jasper said.

"No, I moved from Texas this time, but yes I am really from Caldwell, New York." Bella said. "Wow is right, Jasper."

Later that night

At the Cullen/Hale house

Jasper walked in from spending most of the day with Bella, talking.

"Hey how was your day, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"It was great." Jasper said.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 18

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Jasper is quiet as he thinks of a way to ask about the vampires.

Bella watches Jasper and waits for him to start talking.

"Do they exist?" Jasper asked.

"Um, in stories they do." Bella said.

"No, I mean do they exist outside of the stories?" Jasper asked.

Bella doesn't know what to say or how to say. She said "um."

Jasper walks over to Bella and puts his hand on her arm and feels her skin is ice cold and hard and stone with a smooth as stone as well. He asked "Well? Your skin is hard and stone, pale white and ice cold."

Bella sighs and thinks I guess I have to tell him now. She says "You see, um..."

"Are you a vampire, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella moves from Jasper and asks "What do you think, Jasper?"

"Well, I think you are a vampire." Jasper said.

"Why do you say that, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Firstly, your skin is ice cold, smooth and hard as stone. Then there is your eyes that change from gold to black and back again. I saw you disappear." Jasper said.

"Fine, yes I am a vampire. You have to promise not to tell anyone because it is dangerous for a human to know about vampires." Bella explained.

"I'm promise not to tell anyone about you being a vampire." Jasper said.

"You can run screaming now, I won't stop you." Bella said.

"I am not going anywhere Bells. I have falling in love with you. Do you have any powers?" Jasper said/asked.

"Yes, I have unlimited powers" Bella said.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"I can feel and control emotions, I can see the future and it is set in stone, read anyone's mind, I can control the 4 elements and anything anyone can imagine." Bella explained.

"Cool, are there more vampires?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, there are 7 more vampires who walk on earth." Bella said.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"They are my family. Their names are Darius who is my father, Zsadist, Wrath, Vishous, Rhage, Phury and Butch who are my 6 uncles." Bella said.

"It was great." Jasper said.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I talked to Bella." Jasper said.

"About what?" Carlisle asked.

"Mythical creatures." Jasper said.

"Oh, how did that go?" Carlisle asked.

"It want ok." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I went hunting. I was thinking about what Jasper and I talked about. Suddenly something came to mind. What if Jasper asks to be changed into a vampire like myself? I couldn't let that happen.

Next day

At school

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella pulls into the school parking lot and parked then gets out of her truck.

Edward pulls into the school parking lot, parked and he said "Bella's here before we got here and we left at the same time."

"Excuse me" Jasper said as he got out and walks over to Bella "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Jazzy, may I try something?" Bella said/asked.

"Sure." Jasper said.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie watches to see what happens.

"Stay still" Bella said as she slowly leans in "Don't move." Kisses him lightly.

Jasper forgets to breath.

Bella pulls away and she apologized "Sorry, forgot that you have to breath." Smiled

"It's o…" Jasper started to say but faints instead.

Bella catches him.

Alice laughs.

"Is he okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just think he just fainted." Bella said.

Jasper starts to stir.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After Bella kissed me, when she pulled away because she finally remembered that I have to breathe. I fainted after she kissed me. I can't believe I fainted. When I came to I heard Rose ask if I was ok. I opened my eyes and I was in Bella's arms.

"Are you ok, Jazzy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to faint on you like that." Jasper was embarrassed as he said that.

"It is okay. "Bella said.

"Let's go the bell rang." Edward said.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 19

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Let's go the bell rang." Edward said.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper say "coming."

The Cullen and Hale teens left of class.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Everyone went to class, I stayed near my truck. I need to hunt again. I walked toward the forest. Once I was out of sight of all the humans, I ran inhuman speed and hunting the closet to the animal I can find.

At lunch

In the lunch room

At the Cullen and Hale table

"I wonder where Bella is." Rosalie wondered

"Yeah, me too." Alice agreed.

Edward sees Bella and says "She just walked into the door."

The Cullen's and Hale's look and sees Bella.

Bella walks into the lunch room, has a feeling she is going to have a huge surprise when she gets home. She says "Hmmm…" goes to the empty table and sits down.

With Bella's father and uncles

Darius is driving through Forks, Washington towards Bella's place.

"Are we almost there? Can't wait to see Bella." Butch said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. We have about 40 minutes until we are at her place." Darius said.

"Man, why did she move here." Phury whines out.

"Stop whining guys." Zsadist said.

At school

After school

In the parking lot

Bella is walking to her truck. When she hear Jasper call to her. He said "Hey, Bella wait up."

Bella stops walking and waits for him.

Jasper walked up to her and says "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just got this feeling that I am going to get one huge surprise when I get home." Bella said.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Whoever is it? Is blocking my visions." Bella said.

"Let's go Jasper." Alice yelled.

"You better get going love." Bella said.

"Come to dinner tonight, please." Jasper asked.

"We will see love." Bella said.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 20

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"We will see love." Bella said.

"OK." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I drove home. When, I got there I saw a car at my house. I parked and got out of my truck. I saw the Cullen's and Hale's pull into their driveway. I locker my truck and walked inside.

With the Cullen's and Hale's

"Welcome home kids." Esme said.

"Hey mom, Bella may come over to dinner tonight." Jasper said.

"Okay, what do you think we should make?" Esme asked.

"Don't know." Alice answered.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked through my house slowly. I looked around every wall. When I got to the basement. I saw my father and uncles looking through each movie. I stayed quiet and watched them go through the movies.

"Now, I know were all our movies went" Wrath said.

"Yeah." Vishous agreed.

Zsadist looks around and stops when he spots Bella leaning against the wall watching them.

Bella watching them quietly.

"She's got a great CD collection now. It is twice as more then when what she has back home." Rhage said.

"Z, what are you looking at?" Phury, Darius and Butch asked.

"How about I tell you what I see." Zsadist said.

"Okay, tell us then, Z." Butch, Darius, Phury, Rhage, Vishous and Wrath said.

"Okay, I see a pair of beautiful golden eyes, long brownish black hair, blue skinny jeans, a button down shirt, a necklace D gave and rings that we gave. Leaning against the wall." Zsadist told.

"That." Butch said.

"Sounds." Phury and Rhage say.

"Like." Vishous and Wrath say.

"Isabella." Darius said.

Zsadist laughed and says "Turn around guys and take a look for yourselves."

Bella's uncles and father turns around and see her standing against the wall watching them.

Bella smiles and says "Hey dad, uncles" she walks to them.

"Hey baby girl." Darius says.

With the Cullen's and Hale's

Carlisle walks in and says "Dad is home. Did you know that there is an unfamiliar car over at Bella's house?"

"Really? Whose car?" Rosalie said.

"Not sure." Carlisle said.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 21

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Not sure." Carlisle said.

"We can always go over and ask." Jasper said.

"Oh, let's go. I want to see inside her house now that. she remodeled it." Esme said.

Rosalie and Alice agree.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett say "Let's go then."

With Bella, her father and uncles

"I couldn't take always being inside, uncle Wrath. That's why I moved to Texas and then here." Bella said.

"That's understandable, Bells." Wrath said.

Darius hears a knock on the door but it sounds like pounding. He says "There is someone at the door, Bells."

"Uncle Butch, can you get the door, please?" Bella asked.

"Sure, Bells." Butch said before he went to go and get the door.

The Cullens and Hale teens wait for someone to open the door.

Butch opens the door and see the Cullens and Hale teen. He says "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yes is Bella Swan here?" Jasper said.

"Yes, she is. Who are you?" Butch asked.

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my family. My mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. This is my brothers and sisters. Their names are Edward and Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Bella knows us." Jasper explains.

"Okay, well I am Brain Swan also known as Butch Swan. I am one of Isabella's uncles." Butch said.

"Uncle Butch, who's at the door?" Bella said as she was walking up to him and the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Some guy named Jasper Hale and his family." Butch said.

Bella looks and sees the Cullens and Hales. She said "Come in guys. Be nice Uncle Butch."

Butch mumbles under his breath "Fine, take all the fun out of it."

The Cullens and Hales walk in.

Butch shuts the door and walks back to the lounge where his brothers are.

"Who was at the door, baby girl?" Darius asked.

"My next door neighbors, daddy." Bella said.

"Oh, well bring them into the lounge room." Darius said.

Bella, Darius take the Cullens and Hales into the lounge room where her father and uncles are.

Phury, Rhage, Vishous, Wrath, Zsadist and now Butch sitting in the lounge room watching the football game.

"Who are they, Bella?" Alice asked.

Phury looks away from the television to see who was talking.

"Are they your uncles, Bella?" Jasper asked.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 22

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Are they your uncles, Bella?" Jasper asked

"Yes they are Jasper." Bella said then skipped over to Zsadist and sits on his lap. "Uncle Z?"

"Yes, baby?" Zsadist asked.

"I want you to meet my next door neighbors." Bella said.

Zsadist whispers to Bella very low so only Bella and his brothers can hear. He said "But they are human. Do they know about us being vampires?"

"No, they don't only one does uncle Z. Anyways, that is Esme and Carlisle Cullen *points to them* next to them is Emmett Cullen the oldest son. Then you have the Cullen twins which are Edward and Alice. Then the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are also twins." Bella explained to Zsadist

Zsadist looks over at them and says "Hey, I'm Zsadist and I am one of Bella's uncles."

"Hello." The Cullens and Hale twins said.

"My twin is Phury *points to the male with the different colored hair*" Zsadist said and he has black eyes.

"Hey" Phury said and he also has black eyes.

"Next we have my uncles Wrath, Vishous and Rhage. You already met my uncle Butch. Then you have my father Darius." Bella said.

"Hi." Jasper said.

Darius, Rhage, Wrath and Vishous have black eyes and they say "Hi, nice to meet you."

"May I ask a question?" Esme asked.

"Sure, go ahead and ask." Wrath said.

"Why are all of your eyes black?" Esme asked.

"No reason." Vishous said lying.

"Where are you guys from?" Carlisle asked.

"We are from Caldwell, New York." Darius answered.

"That's cool." Emmett said.

Jasper is quiet.

"Baby girl?" Darius asked.

"Yes daddy?" Bella asked.

Darius whispers to Bella "Which one knows about vampires?"

"Jasper." Bella said.

"Yes?" Jasper answered.

"Sorry Jazz. I was just answering daddy." Bella said with a smile.

"Oh, okay Bells." Jasper said with a smile back.

Emmett is looking at Rhage and he said "Man, you guys are huge. How tall are you?"

"I'm 6'9" Wrath said.

"I'm 6'8" Rhage said.

"I'm 6'6" Zsadist said.

"I'm 6'6" Phury said.

"I'm 6'7" Butch said.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 23

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"I'm 6'7" Butch said.

"I'm 6'6" Vishous said.

"And I'm 6'9" Darius said.

"Wow, Bella how tall are you?" Emmett asked.

"With or without heels?" Bella asked.

"Both with and without heels." Edward said.

"Without heels I am 5'7 and with heels I am 6'2." Bella said.

"Wow, tall family." Alice said.

"Yeah, we know." Bella said.

Later that night

"We should get going." Esme said.

"Okay." Darius said.

"Wait guys. Daddy?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" Darius asked.

"Do you approve of Jasper as being my boyfriend?" Bella said.

"Yes, I do approve of him." Darius said.

Butch, Rhage, Wrath, Vishous, Phury and Zsadist said "We also approve of him as well."

"Yay." Bella said and then goes and kisses Jasper good night.

Everyone laughs at Bella.

"Goodnight." The Cullens and Hale twins said.

"Goodnight." Bella, Darius, Butch, Vishous, Wrath, Rhage, Phury and Zsadist said.

Next day

**Bella's P.O.V**

I am glad that my dad and uncles approve of Jasper as my boyfriend. It's the weekend and my dad and uncles leave on Monday. I walked into the lounge room.

"Dad, uncles?" Bella said.

Zsadist, Wrath, Vishous, Rhage, Phury, Darius and Butch say "Yes?"

"Let's go hunting as a family." Bella said.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Zsadist said.

At the Cullen and Hale house

"What do you guys think about Bella's dad and uncles?" Jasper asked.

"I like them." Carlisle and Esme said.

"They are cool." Emmett and Edward said.

"They are nice." Alice and Rosalie said.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 24

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"They are nice." Alice and Rosalie said.

"Yeah, they are." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

My father, uncles and I went hunting in Canada for the weekend. Canada has amazing animals to choose from. We love to hunt as a family because it is a lot more fun. Uncle Z is funny when he tackles a grizzly bear.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room listening to music on my computer. I was trying to get a hold of Bella, but she isn't answering her phone. So I stopped trying. It is Saturday night and here I am reading a book and listening to music.

With Bella and her father and uncles

"Uncle Rhage, stop tickling me." Bella said while laughing.

"Never." Rhage said.

"Dad, uncles help me." Bella said laughing.

"No can do, you tackled Rhage not us." Zsadist, Wrath, Vishous, Phury, Darius and Butch said.

Bella pouts/laughing and said "No fair."

Rhage stops tickling Bella and said "Sorry Bells" hugs her "Don't do it again."

Bella smiles evilly, sees Vishous is standing in front of the lake.

"What?" Vishous said.

Rhage follows Bella's gaze and said "Does uncle V need a bath?"

"Yeah, on 3." Bella says.

Butch, Darius, Phury, Wrath and Zsadist see the lake and say "We feel sorry for you V."

"Why?" Vishous said.

"You're about to find out." Zsadist said.

Bella steps closer to Vishous and says "1."

Rhage steps closer to Vishous and says "2"

"What are you doing?" Vishous asked.

"3." Darius, Butch, Wrath, Phury and Zsadist said.

Bella and Rhage grabs ahold of Vishous and swings him.

"Wait, come on guys." Vishous said.

"Too late uncle V." Bella said.

Bella and Rhage throws Vishous into the later.

Everyone busts out laughing.

Next day it is Monday

At Bella's house

"We so need to do this again." Zsadist said.

Everyone agreed.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 25

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Everyone agreed.

"We got to head home, baby girl." Darius said and hugs Bella.

"Okay daddy." Bella said and hugs him back.

Later that night

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was watching television when someone knocked on the door. I was only wearing my robe. Who could it be at this time of night. I walked over to the door and said "Who is it?"

Jasper said through the door "It's Jasper Bella."

Bella opens the door and said "Come in."

Jasper standing in the rain and said "Thanks" walks in.

Bella shuts the door and looks at Jasper. She said "Why were you in the rain?"  
"I went for a walk before it started to rain." Jasper said.

Bella shakes her head, doesn't notice that her robe opened and is showing her breast. She said "I have some dry clothing you can wear."

"Okay, thanks." Jasper said.

"Follow me to my room." Bella said walks to her room.

Jasper followed Bella to her room.

In Bella's room

"Wait right there." Bella said and points towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Jasper said and walked over to the bathroom.

Bella walked into her closet.

Jasper looks around Bella's room, thinks to himself that this is an amazing room.

Bella walks back out of the closet, holding a shirt that belongs to Phury and sweats that belong to Zsadist. She says "Here you go. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thanks. Oh um Bella?" Jasper said.

"Yes?" Bella said.

"I can see your breasts." Jasper said.

Bella looks down and saw that her robe was open, she closed her robe and said "leave your wet clothes on the bathroom floor."

Jasper nods okay.

Bella leaves to the lounge room and she said "I need to let Esme and/or Carlisle know that Jasper is over here" sees Jasper's phone and says "Bingo."

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After Bella gave me a shirt and sweats. I told her that I could see her breast and she closed her robe before she left. I went for a warm shower and change. The shower felt great. After 30 minutes I got out, dried off, I noticed that my wet clothes were gone. I figured that Bella came in and got them. I dressed and went downstairs.

Downstairs

Bella is sitting in the lounge room.

Jasper walked in and said "hey."

Bella looks over and said "hey, sorry if the clothes are to big."

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 26

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Bella looks over and said "hey, sorry if the clothes are to big."

"It's Okay." Jasper said.

"I called Esme and let her know that you are going to be staying here tonight." Bella said.

"Okay, thanks." Jasper said.

"You should get to bed its late and we have school tomorrow." Bella said.

Jasper shyly said "W…will you lay with me?"

"Sure sweetheart" Bella said taking his hand and leads him upstairs to her room.

In Bella's room

Bella goes and brings the covers down and said "in you go love."

Jasper gets in her bed and lays down.

Bella covers him with the blanks and said "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, baby?" Jasper asked.

"Downstairs to lock the doors." Bella said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs to lock the front and back doors. Jasper so darn cute when he is shy. I walked back upstairs to my rom ad gets on the bed next to Jasper. I said "Are you scared to be in my house love?"

Jasper yawned and said "Yes, because I have never slept anywhere but my own bed."

"It's okay love." Bella said and lays down next to Jasper.

Jasper lays down in Bella's cool arms.

"Sweet dreams baby." Bella said.

Jasper falls asleep.

Bella watching him sleep and kisses his forehead.

In the morning

Jasper woke up, notices Bella isn't in the bed and says "Bella?"

Bella walks out of the bathroom in a towel and says "Yes baby?"

"Sorry didn't know where you were." Jasper said staring at her.

Bella gets back in bed and says "its okay."

Jasper looks under the covers and sees that he is naked. He says "Did we have sex last night?"

"Yes we did around midnight last night." Bella said.

Jasper is blushing.

Bella removes her towel and goes closer to him and said "We aren't going to school today."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 27

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"It's sunny out today, so I can't go. You can if you want to." Bella said.

"I'd rather stay here with you." Jasper said.

"Okay." Bella said.

Later that day

At the Cullen house

"I wonder if Bella like shopping." Esme said.

"Why Hun?" Carlisle said.

"Jazz's birthday is coming soon." Esme said.

"Oh." Carlisle said.

Jasper walks in and smiles then says "Hey mom, dad."

"Jazz, what's up?" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Not much. Bella is coming over tonight." Jasper said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"She wants to see how we do things." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella told me that her mother died giving birth to her." Jasper explained.

"Oh." Edward and Emmett said.

"Yeah." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got dressed. After I was dressed, I went next door for dinner. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

Inside the Cullen/Hale house

"I'll get the door." Carlisle said and goes to get the door and opens it. "hey Bella."

"Hello Carlisle." Bella said.

"Please come in." Carlisle said.

Bella walks inside the house.

Carlisle shuts the door and asks "Bella?"

"Yes?" Bella answered.

"Do you like shopping?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. I was raised by men." Bella said.

"Oh, anyways Jazz's birthday is in a month." Carlisle said.

"Oh, why didn't Jazz tell me?" Bella asked.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 28

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Oh, why didn't Jazz tell me?" Bella asked.

"I don't know why he didn't tell you." Carlisle said.

Bella looks at Carlisle and then at the door. She said "I am going home. I don't feel too good."

"Okay." Carlisle said.

"Sorry." Bella said before she leaves before anyone else sees her.

Carlisle walks into the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"She wasn't feeling too good." Carlisle said.

"Oh." Alice said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I can't believe Jasper didn't tell me about his birthday is coming. After I left the Cullens/Hales I went home to think.

Later that night

At the Cullen/Hale house

"I can't believe that Bella didn't come over." Jasper said.

"She did come over, but only for 2 minutes then she left." Carlisle said.

"Why did she leave?" Jasper said.

"She left because she wasn't feeling to good before she left she said "I can't believe Jazz, didn't tell me."" Carlisle said.

"What didn't I tell her?" Jasper asked.

"That your birthday is next month." Carlisle said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Esme asked.

"It never came up." Jasper said.

Rosalie nods.

Next day

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was getting dressed for school. Today's weather is going to be cloudy so I am good to go. I noticed Jasper's clothes before I left for school.

At school

With the Cullen teens and the Hale twins

Jasper sees Bella pull up and sighs.

"What is wrong, Jazz?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Jasper said.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella gets out of her truck, hears a wolf running, eyebrow raised.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 29

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella gets out of her truck, hears a wolf running, eyebrow raised.

"What is with Bella?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"She's wearing a big shirt and sweats instead of one of her cute outfits." Alice said.

"I don't know." Rosalie said.

Jasper is staring at Bella.

In first period

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the back of the classroom. Jasper was sitting in the seat in front of me. I wrote him a notice. When the bell rang I got up and dripped the note in front of him. Then I walked out of the class.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

When the bell rang, Bella dripped a note in front of me then walked out. I looked at the note. I got up, picked up the note and walked out of the class room.

The rest of the morning classes went by slow. Now it was lunch time.

In the lunch room

At the Cullen/Hale table

Jasper sat down, looks at the note before unfolding it to read it.

**Note: **Jasper, I know that I have been keep my distance from you. I have a good reason for keeping my distance. You remember 2 days ago when you stayed at my house? Well you're going to be a daddy. I know I am a vampire and vampires can't get pregnant and all. But one of my powers is that I can get pregnant. I hot that power from my mother when she gave birth to me. I love you, Jazz.

XXxx Bella.

Jasper gasps

"What, Jazz?" Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett asked.

"N-nothing" Jasper said while looking at Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V **

I looked at Jasper and mouths "sorry for not telling you" he nods then I looked away. I need to call my father and go to the hospital. Suddenly, I felt Jasper in front of me, so I looked up and saw him.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he sat down.

"Y-yes?" Bella said.

"Why didn't you tell me about you being pregnant with my child?" Jasper asked.

"I was going to tell you the night I was going to your house." Bella said.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 30

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"I was going to tell you the night I was going to your house." Bella said.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, really Jasper." Bella said.

"Sorry for not telling you about my birthday that is coming." Jasper said.

"It's okay." Bella said.

"We need to see Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"He's a doctor." Jasper said.

"Oh, okay. I need to call my dad." Bella said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Bella nods her head.

After school

With Bella

Bella walks out of the building and pulls out her phone. The Cullens and Hale twins follow after Bella.

Bella calls her dad.

_Phone convocation:_

"_Hello?" Darius answered his phone._

"_Hi daddy." Bella said into her phone as we walked to her truck._

"_Hi baby girl, what's up?" Darius asked._

"_Promise not to freak out or get mad." Bella said._

"_Promise baby." Darius said._

"_Daddy, I'm pregnant with Jasper's young." Bella said._

"_Hm… it's rare for vampires and humans to mate." Darius said._

_Bella leans against her truck and said "You're not mad, are you daddy?"_

"_Of course not. Your mother was younger then you when she got pregnant with you baby." Darius said._

"_Really?" Bella asked._

"_Really." Darius said._

"_How am I going to tell uncles?" Bella asked._

"_I will tell them for you baby." Darius said._

"_Thanks daddy. I love you" Bella said._

"_I love you too, baby." Darius said before he hung up._

_End of convocation:_

Bella looks and sees the Cullens and Hale twin walk over to her.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Bella said/asked.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 31

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Bella said/asked.

"I heard that you were coming over today." Alice said.

"Yea, so?" Bella asked.

"I was wondering if Rosalie and I can give you a makeover." Alice asked.

"No, sorry but no. I'm only coming over so I can talk to Carlisle with Jasper." Bella said.

"Oh, what about?" Alice asked.

"Now, that is none of your business, Alice." Bella said.

At the Cullen/Hale house

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sat in my truck, thinking about everything. I sighed and got out of my truck and walked to the door.

In the house

"Mom?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jazz?" Esme asked.

"Is dad home?" Jasper asked.

"Not sure, why?" Esme asked.

"Bella needs to talk to him." Jasper said.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I walked out of my study and listen to Esme and Jasper's convocation. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Jazz, dear." Carlisle said.

"Hey." Esme and Jasper said.

Outside with Bella

**Bella's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. I pulled down my baggy shirt.

Jasper opens the door and says "Hey baby."

"Hey love." Bella said.

"Come in." Jasper said.

Bella walks in and says "Where are we talking to Carlisle?"

"We can talk in my study. Its sound proof." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Bella said.

In Carlisle's study

"Alright, what is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I am going to be a father." Jasper said.

"Meaning?" Carlisle said.

"Meaning Bella is caring my young." Jasper said.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 32

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Meaning Bella is caring my young." Jasper said.

"How? When?" Carlisle asked.

"That night it was raining." Bella said.

Carlisle is shocked then says "but, Jasper you're too young to have a child."

Bella looking down and says "I'm sorry, but I have to go" leaves.

"I'm sorry dad that I had sex and got her pregnant." Jasper said.

Carlisle says "its fine. Go after her and you're going to be in that child's life."

"Yes, sir." Jasper said and leaves.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got in my truck and drove to Caldwell, New York. I left a note on the table for Jasper. I pulled out my phone and called my father and let him know that I was on my way.

At the Cullen/Hale house

"Mom, have you seen, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No, but she did leave this for you." Esme said while holding the note for him.

"Thanks mom." Jasper said and takes the note.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I took the note and read it. After I read it, I started crying. She left me and took our unborn child with her. She went to her father in Caldwell, New York.

"Jazz, why are you crying?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper crying and says "Bella left me."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know why she left." Jasper answered.

1 year later

With Bella, her dad, her uncles and her son

"Do you really have to go baby girl?" Darius asked.

"Yes daddy." Bella said.

"Will you and our nephew come and visit?" Butch asked.

"Of course we will, Uncle Butch." Bella said.

"Call us when you get home." Phury said.

"I will Uncle Phury." Bella said as she is holding Jace.

"Drive safe Bells." Zsadist said.

"Of course Uncle Z." Bella said the put Jace in his car seat and gets in.

With the Cullens and Hales

Jasper walks in and says "Hey."

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" Alice asked.

"Not much, but I got something from Bella's father Darius in the mail." Jasper said.

"What does it say?" Esme and Carlisle asked.

"He said that Bella is coming back. She has a small surprise." Jasper said.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 33

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"He said that Bella is coming back. She has a small surprise." Jasper said.

"Oh, what is the surprise?" Alice asked.

"Not sure." Jasper said.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella is driving through Forks to get to her house and the Cullen/Hale house. Jace is sleeping peacefully in his car seat. She pulls into her drive way and parks her truck. Edward and Emmett see Bella's truck. Bella gets out of her truck and then gets Jace out of his car seat and locks and shuts the truck doors.

Inside the Cullen/Hale house

Edward and Emmett walks in and says "Bella is back."

"Really?" Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle asked.

"Really and she has a little boy with her." Emmett said.

Jasper gasped and thinks "Bella had my son" he gets up and says "I have to go" then he leaves the house.

Outside with Bella and her son Jace

"Well, baby we are home." Bella said to her son, Jace.

Jace smiles at his mother while he is in her arms.

Bella smiles back at her son as she tries to get her keys out to open the door to the house.

"Need help?" Jasper asked.

Bella is startled by Jasper. She said "Yes please Jasper."

Jasper gets her keys then walks over to the house and locks the door. He asked "Why'd you leave, Bella?"

"My uncles called me before we talked to Carlisle that day. Sorry, would you like to meet your son Jace, Jasper?" Bella said/asked.

"He is cute. What is his full name, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"His full name is Jace Jasper Swan-Hale." Bella said.

"R-really?" Jasper said with a smile.

"Really, Jasper." Bella said.

"Come see everyone." Jasper said.

"Okay." Bella said as she is holding Jace.

At the Cullen/Hale house

Jasper walks in with Bella following with Jace in her arms. He says "Guys?"

"Yes?" Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett asked.

"Look who I found." Jasper said as he moves from in front of Bella and Jace.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 34

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hey." Bella said.

"Who is he?" Carlisle asked.

"This is Jace." Bella asked/said.

"He is a cutie." Alice said.

"Yes he is." Bella said.

"Is he….?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he is mine ad Jasper's son." Bella answered.

"Son?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"Do they know…?" Bella asked to Jasper.

"No, I never told them, Bella. I made you a promise not to tell and I kept the promise." Jasper said.

"Told us what? Why do you look the same age as you did a year ago?" Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie said.

"Well, I am one of eight vampires left on earth." Bella said.

"Who are the other seven vampires?" Alice asked.

"You already met the other seven vampires. They are Darius, Butch, Vishous, Rhage, Phury, Wrath and Zsadist Swan." Bella said.

"Oh, wait vampires don't exist." Carlisle said.

"Yes they do dad. You're looking at one right now." Jasper said.

"Prove it." Edward said.

"Like how?" Bella asked.

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she has unlimited powers." Jasper said.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's see. I can read minds, see futures that are set in stone, I have a knower, I can control and feel the emotions around me, and I can control the 4 elements and more." Bella said.

"Wow that is a lot to take in at once." Esme said

Jace wakes up and looks at everyone with Jasper's eye color.

"He looks like a little Jasper." Carlisle said.

"Really, now?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he does." Bella said.

"Does it hurt to be changed into a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Well since I am a purebred vampire. I don't really know." Bella said.

"What kinds of vampires were there?" Esme asked.

"Purebreds, hybreds like Jace here and then the ones who are changed from human to vampire. From what my father said about being changed hurts like hell." Bella said.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 35

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Purebreds, hybreds like Jace here and then the ones who are changed from human to vampire. From what my father said about being changed hurts like hell." Bella said.

"How does being changed into vampires hurt?" Jasper asked.

"The venom from our fangs and teeth burns through your system." Bella said.

"So, if we wanted to be changed?" Esme asked.

"I can't change you guys, sorry." Bella said.

"Why not?" Carlisle said.

"I've never changed anyone and I have never tasted human blood." Bella said.

Jace watches his mother from her arms and smiles when she would look at him.

"Oh." Alice said.

"Yeah" Bella said then looks at the time and covers Jace's ears and says "Damn it."

"What?" Edward said.

"Nothing. Excuse me" Bella said as she stood up and handed Jace to Jasper to hold then walks into the hall and calls Zsadist.

"That was odd." Rosalie said.

"How so?" Esme said.

"She said nothing then walked out" Rosalie said.

"She had to call her uncle." Jasper said.

"How do you know that?" Emmett said.

"Just as she walked out, she had her phone out and dialing a number." Jasper said.

"Oh." Esme said.

Jace shows Jasper pictures by touching his face.

"What is Jace doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Showing me pictures." Jasper said.

"How is Jace showing you pictures?" Alice asked.

Bella was laughing as she walked in.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing. It is late and I need to get Jace home." Bella said.

"Stay here the night." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Sorry can't." Bella said.

"Why can't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Now, that is not your business Rosalie." Bella said.

"Oh." Rosalie said.

Next day

At Bella's house

"Mommy?" Jace asked.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 36

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

((*Author's note: Jace is only a few months old and he is smarter and able to talk then normal babies*))

"Mommy?" Jace asked.

"Yes baby?" Bella said.

"When do you tell daddy, I can talk?" Jace said.

"Lets let daddy get used to being a daddy, first." Bella said.

"Okay mommy. Am I going to school with you today?" Jace asked.

"Yes, you are baby." Bella said.

"Okay mommy." Jace said.

"Just remember no talking but you can show me pictures of what you want, Jace." Bella said.

"Okay mommy." Jace said.

At school

Bella pulls into the parking lot and gets out once she is parked. She gets Jace out of his car seat.

With the Cullen and Hale teens

"Bella is here." Alice said.

"And Jasper's girlfriend is here." Rosalie said while she looks at Beth who is walking over to them.

Beth kisses Jasper and says "Hi baby."

"Hi." Jasper said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I got Jace out of the car, I turned towards the Cullen and Hale teens. I saw Jasper kiss some girl, so he has a girlfriend now. I didn't expect that. I sighed and walked from my truck to my first class with Jace in my arms.

With the Cullen and Hale teens

"Poor Bella." Emmett said.

"Why do you say that, Em?" Jasper asked.

"Bella saw you kissing her" Emmett said nodding to Beth.

"Who is this Bella?" Beth asked.

"Well…" Emmett started.

"Emmett don't." Jasper said.

Emmett ignores Jasper and says "Bella was Jasper girlfriend a year ago, but she left. Bella is the mother of Jasper's son."

"You have a son?" Beth asked Jasper.

"No." Jasper answered.

Morning classes went by slowly and Bella's teachers gave her free period and work to do at home.

Lunch time

With Bella and Jace

"Baby, do you want to go outside and play?" Bella asked Jace.

Jace just nods his head yes because he can't talk in front of people yet.

"Okay." Bella said and leaves the lunch room with Jace in her arms.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 37

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Okay." Bella said and leaves the lunch room with Jace in her arms.

At the Cullen/Hale table

Alice stands up and says "I am going to check on Bella."

"Sit down Alice. I will go." Jasper said as he got up and walks out of the lunch room.

Outside

**No-one's P.O.V**

(((**Author's note: no one is outside because it is raining.**)))

Jace is laughing as he says "Mommy."

"Yes?" Bella said.

Jasper walks outside and hides behind the tree and listens.

Jace doesn't see Jasper and says "I'm all wet."

"Yes you are baby." Bella said then laughs.

Jasper is hiding and listening to the convocation between Bella and Jace.

"Mommy, do you love daddy?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I do love your father more then anything baby, but daddy has some girl who he loves more then mommy." Bella said.

"I wove you mommy." Jace said.

"I love you too baby." Bella said.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I hid and listen to Bella talk to Jace. I can't believe he can talk. I mean he is only a few months old, but looks like he is a year old. I can't believe that I am dating Beth when Bella is my soul mate and has a hold of my heart.

"Come on son, let's get you dry." Bella said.

Jace nods and crawls to Bella.

Bella picks up Jace, knows that Jasper is hiding behind a tree and says "Come out Jasper, I know your there."

Jasper walks out from hiding.

Bella wraps Jace in her jacket, doesn't look at Jasper and says "Did you enjoy hearing my convocation with my son?"

Jasper is shocked and sad. He says "Yes but he is also my son."

Bella turns to look at Jasper and says "Yes, I know that Jasper. I also heard you say "No" to that Beth girl when she asked you if you had as son. You will get to see him when you want too. You can go back to your girlfriend. *winces at that, sadly* Bye." She leaves caring Jace.

Later that night

**Bella's P.O.V**

I gave Jace a bath, then I made Jace his dinner. I was thinking about how much I love Jasper and then I thought about how he loves that Beth girl. I would cry if I could. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and said to Jace "I will be right back baby" then I walked to the door and said "Who is it?"

Outside

"Baby girl, it is uncle V." Vishous said.

Bella opens the door and lets in Vishous.

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 38

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

Bella opens the door and lets in Vishous.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Vishous said then walks into the house.

Bella shuts the door and says "It was a mistake to come back here so Jasper can be in Jace's life. He doesn't love me anymore" is sad.

"Why do you say that, baby?" Vishous said.

Bella leads Vishous to the kitchen where Jace is eating and says "He has someone new, Uncle V. I love him so much. I left so he could have a normal life, but Jace needs his father."

"I'll go talk to him." Vishous said.

"Okay, uncle V." Bella said.

Vishous left to go to the Cullen/Hale house.

At the Cullen/Hale house

"What happened today at school?" Esme asked.

"Today, Bella saw Jasper kiss Beth." Alice said.

"Oh, how did she take it?" Esme said.

"She looked so sad." Emmett said.

Jasper says sadly "Bella was outside in the rain with Jace."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Jace was talking with his mother." Jasper answered.

"But Jace is only a few months old." Rosalie said.

"I know." Jasper said.

Vishous was knocking on the door of the Cullen/Hale house.

"I'll get it." Emmett said then goes to the door and says "Who is it?

"Vishous, Bella's uncle." Vishous said.

Emmett opens the door and says "What's up?"

"I'm here to talk to Jasper about Bella and their son Jace." Vishous said.

"Come in." Emmett said.

Vishous walks in and waits for Jasper.

Jasper walks out into the hall and says "who is at the door, Emmett?"

"Bella's Uncle Vishous." Emmett said.

"Oh." Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper." Vishous said.

"Hi." Jasper said.

"Emmett can you leave us?" Vishous asked.

"Sure." Emmett said and leaves.

"Jasper, we need to talk." Vishous said.

"I know." Jasper said.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 39

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"I know." Jasper said.

"Do you still love, my niece?" Vishous asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"Then why date some girl?" Vishous said.

"Bella left me." Jasper said.

"Why do you think she left?" Vishous asked.

"She said that her father called and then she left." Jasper said.

Vishous laughs and says "Damn, that girl can lie good."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"Bella left to give you a normal life because she knew you weren't ready to be a father." Vishous explained.

"Oh." Jasper said.

"One, more question then I'll leave." Vishous said.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Who do you love more? Bella or your new girlfriend?" Vishous asked.

"I um…" Jasper said.

"Just so you know, Bella is deciding on to ether stay here or to go back home with me. So be true to yourself and to me." Vishous said.

"Sorry but I love Beth more then Bella." Jasper said.

"Okay, oh and Bella is taking Jace with her. You will get to see him on very other birthday and holiday. *stands up* Good bye Jasper." Vishous said then left.

Jasper is looking down.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jasper." Alice and Rosalie said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was watching Jace play with his huge stuffed tiger I got him when we moved back here. We are in the living room. I was thinking that I can't take Jace from his father. That isn't right. I felt Uncle Vishous sat down next to me. I said "Uncle V?"

"Yes?" Vishous said.

"I can't take Jace from his father." Bella said.

"I know baby." Vishous said.

"I'm staying in Forks, so Jace can be near his father." Bella said.

"Okay, but please stay in touch with us." Vishous said.

"Of course we will Uncle V." Bella said.

At the Cullen/Hale house

Jasper sighs.

"What is wrong, Jasper?" Carlisle said.

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 40

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"What is wrong, Jasper?" Carlisle said.

"Nothing." Jasper said and leaves the room.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I walked out of the room and then out of the house. I looked over at Bella's house. I love Bella way more then Beth. What was I thinking about when I told Vishous that I loved Beth more then Bella? I saw Vishous leave without Bella and Jace.

With Bella and Jace

"Mommy, can we go play outside?" Jace asked.

Bella said "Sure" and takes him outside to play doesn't see Jasper but knows he is there.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper watching Bella and Jace come outside.

Jace flips out of Bella's arms and lands on his feet lightly.

"Be careful Jace." Bella said.

"Yes, mommy." Jace said then saw Jasper. He said "Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy." Jasper said.

"Come play with me and mommy." Jace said.

"Sure buddy." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Jace exclaimed.

Bella laughs at her son.

"What do you want to play, Jace?" Jasper asked.

"Airplane." Jace answered.

"Jace." Bella said.

"I'll be careful mommy." Jace said.

"Okay." Bella said.

30 minutes of playing

At the Cullen/Hale house

Esme was watching Jasper, Bella and Jace and she said "They look like a happy family."

"Yeah, they do." Carlisle agrees.

Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett smiles at Jasper, Jace and Bella.

With Bella, Jasper and Jace

Bella was laughing at Jace then she sees Beth and stops laughing. She took Jace from Jasper and said "Um…."

"What baby?" Jasper asked.

"That girl Beth is walking this was." Bella said holding onto Jace and he knows not to talk.

"Oh." Jasper said and he turns and looks. He said "Hi Beth."

"Hey baby." Beth said goes to kiss him.

Jasper moves out of the way. He said "Beth?"

"Yes baby?" Beth asked.

To be continued


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.

Jasper and Bella Love Story: Chapter 41

Characters and ages:

Alice Cullen-17 years old

Bella Swan-18 years old

Carlisle Cullen-28 years old

Edward Cullen-17 years old

Emmett Cullen-18 years old

Esme Cullen-30 years old

Jasper Hale-18 years old

Rosalie Hale-18 years old

"Yes baby?" Beth asked.

"We are over." Jasper said.

"Why are we over?" Beth asked.

Bella was standing there quietly holding Jace who is now asleep.

"Firstly, I want you to meet my son, Jace and my son's mother Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi." Bella said.

Beth said snotty "Hi. Baby why are we over?"

"Because me and my Bella are getting married. I waited for her for a year." Jasper said.

"W-what?" Beth stuttered out.

Bella standing there with Jace who is still asleep.

"Bella and I are getting married, Beth. I only was with you because I was waiting for Bella to return from her father's in Caldwell, New York." Jasper said.

Beth leaves angry.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Y-yes?" Bella said.

Jasper gets down on one knee and says "Isabella, will you marry me? You are the mother of my son, you are my soul mate and you hold my heart."

"Say yes mommy." Jace said as he woke up to hear his father ask his mother to marry him.

"Yes love, I will marry you." Bella said.

Jasper puts the ring on her finger then hugs her and Jace.

Next day

With Bella

Bella pulls out her phone and calls her father.

_Phone convocation:_

_Darius answers his phone and says "Hello?"_

"_Hi daddy." Bella said._

"_What's up baby?" Darius asked._

"_Are uncles with you daddy?" Bella asked._

"_Yes they are." Darius said._

"_Please put the phone on speaker phone." Bella asked._

_Butch, Phury, Rhage, Vishous, Wrath and Zsadist say "Hey baby."_

"_Guess what?" Bella asked._

_Butch, Darius, Phury, Rhage, Vishous, Wrath and Zsadist say "what?_

"_I'm getting married." Bella said._

"_To whom baby?" Vishous said._

"_Jasper asked me to marry him an hour ago." Bella said._

"_Congratulations baby." Darius said._

"_Thank you daddy." Bella said._

"_We love you Baby girl." Butch, Darius, Phury, Rhage, Vishous, Wrath and Zsadist said._

"_I love you guys too. I will let you know when the date to the wedding is. Once it is set." Bella said._

"_Okay baby." Darius said. He hears in the background on Bella's side of the phone. He hears Jace laughing._

"_Bye daddy, Uncles." Bella said._

_Butch, Darius, Phury, Rhage, Vishous, Wrath and Zsadist say "Bye baby."_

_End of phone convocation._

Jasper and Bella got married in the summer on June 21st, everyone was there at the wedding and they are happy for Bella and Jasper and their son, Jace. Bella's father and uncles sold their house in Caldwell, New York and moved to Forks, Washington to be close to Bella, Jace and Jasper. As well as the Cullen/Hale family. Everyone lived long and happy lives in Forks, Washington.

** The end!**


End file.
